Can I Have Your Attention Now?
by DJSLASH571
Summary: A retelling of the CM Punk "Pipe bomb" storyline in celebration of the WWE's 50th anniversary set in my Stole You From Me universe. When Harley Quinn's parents are named the new bookers of the Wayne Foundation Fighting League, they demand the talent respects them and do what they tell them. Ryu however will not be intimidated so easily.
1. Chapter 1

The Joker furiously sketched at his blueprints, trying to design the perfect Christmas scheme. He felt under pressure to create a new and original scheme in seven weeks. Behind him was a floor full of crumpled blueprints, the designs either weren't perfect or good enough. He heard the mailbox open and close followed by a drop on the floor.

"Harley! Go get the mail!" he shouted. He heard the skipping footsteps go down the corridor and he returned to his work. He was about to finish the most perfect Christmas plan he had ever created, until Harley burst open the door making him jump and draw a big line across his design.

"Mr. J! Mr. J!" Harley squeaked with excitement.

"Jesus Christ Harley! Now I'm gonna have to start all over again!" he shouted. Harley looked at the blueprints and frowned.

"Why can't you just rub out the line?" Harley asked. The Joker looked at her as if she just told him to go out and get a real job.

"Just rub out the line? We're talking about Blueprints Harley, not schoolwork!"

"Then just redraw it!" The Joker once again looked at her the same way.

"No! Because then it won't be original, I'll just be a copy of something!" Harley just stared at him. "What do you want?"

"We got invites to a party from the Wayne Foundation this Friday" Harley handed The Joker his envelope and he studied what was inside. "Mine says it's on behalf of Ryu! Aww, he's so sweet" Harley looked to The Joker to see him staring at his with confusion. "What dos yours say puddin'?"

"It's a notice to tell me they want to schedule a negotiation meeting with me" The Joker read.

"Maybe they think your Ryu;s daddy so you have to be there for some contract thing?" Harley guessed.

"Oh great, because that's all I've ever wanted Ryu to see me as..." Joker said sarcastically. Harley looked at him angrily.

"I'm gonna go and thank Ryu for the invite" Harley said coldly. She didn't mind him making fun of her friends, but Ryu was different.

"So you have no idea what this is for?" Ken asked.

"Nope, I just got mine in the mail today" Ryu said, they both had no idea why there was a sudden party planned without the regular week notice. "Are we done here? Cause I have another call coming in"

"Oh yea, sure. I'll see you at the party then" The line went dead and Ryu answered the call.

"Hi sweetie!" Harley said through the line.

"Hi, mum"

"I'm just calling to say thanks for inviting me to the party. Whats it about?" Ryu wondered exactly why is mother was getting an invitation. He was suspicious about what was going on.

"I not sure, I just found out about it" he replied. "Are you going?"

"Of course I am, pick me up at 7?"

"Uhh, sure"

"Okay then, see ya sweetie"

"Alright then" He hung up the phone and thought to himself. There was a knock at the door and Ryu opened it to find Bruce's butler Alfred.

"Good evening Master Ryu, Master Bruce wished me to drop your new attire piece" he said, handing him a bag. He opened it to find a black hoodie with a logo and his name in traditional Japanese font. A label was attached to it which had entrance attire written on it. "Also Master Bruce will be calling you later tonight to talk to you about Friday night. Enjoy the rest of your night, sir" Alfred left down the hall and Ryu shut the door behind him. There was something incredibly suspicious about what was going on.

Ryu and Harley went to take their seats and were surprised to find Harvey and Ivy sitting at the same table.

"What are you and Harvey doing here Red?" Harley asked.

"I got hired as the head of the legal team" Harvey grunted. "And she's here because they tought we were still dating"

"I'm only hear for the wine and the guys" said Ivy

"Your here for that wherever we would go" Harvey grunted angrily. They exchanged an angry look and refused to look at each other. Ryu and Harley awkwardly took their seats.

"So whats this party for Ryu?" Harley asked.

"Bruce told me that theirs some major changes their announcing tonight to the fighting league promotion" Ryu explained. They then watched as a man in a suit walked up to the microphone stand. Ryu recognized him as someone on the board of directors at the promotion.

"Ladies and Gentleman, fighters and guests" he began. "Tonight's celebration is about change. Change for the better, with goals to make Wayne Foundation Fighting League offer a bigger and better product to raise more money for the Wayne Foundation causes. However to make these changes we had to find someone who new how to handle the demand of the product, and could connect with our fans and roster members. Someone who could inspire the up and coming roster members to move up the card into the main event scene. and with that in mind, I present to you the new bookers of Wayne Foundation Fighting League, Mr and Mrs Quinzel!


	2. Chapter 2

Mr and Mrs Quinzel stood before a crowd of surprise, confusion and for some shock. They held hands together as Mr Quinzel opened his speech papers. The Joker groaned when he saw there was four doubled sided pages. He hated long speeches, unless they were Batman's of course. Mr Quinzel cleared his throat and began.

"Hello superiors and colleges, I am Mr Scott Quinzel and this is my wife-"

"Just get to the important stuff!" The joker inturupted, Mr Quinzel glared in his direction.

"Okay then...I will make many changes to this company, two major changes in competition will be the introduction of title championships and the signing of new big talents. You may notice some new and familiar faces here tonight. Other changes I will make will be-" Harley tuned him out to try and process what was happening. She was seeing her parents for the first time in nearly twenty years. The same parents who rejected and disowned her and her child and even tried to force her to put her child up for adoption. And now they were going to be in Gotham, and be Ryu's bosses. She tried to hold The Joker's hand for comfort but he shook her away.

"Not now Harley, I need to listen to this to find anything I can destroy or make a gag out of." He murmured without looking at her. Harley then held Ryu's hand but noticed he had fallen asleep. She didn't blame him, her father was incredibly boring. She squeezed and softly tugged his hand, waking him up. He hadn't been interested in the rest of the speech as he knew the changes he was interested in. He wasn't bothered about the idea of championships as he fought to become stronger and to learn. But he was interested in the new talent joining the roster. He put his hand on her knee to comfort her and planned on going back to sleep, but there was no point as the speech came to an end.

Two hours had passed until Harley's parents approached them, and Harley was already drunk at this point. She had drunk heavily throughout the night.

"Hello Harleen, your looking well" her father said. Harley found it ironic that he opened up with the same line that lead to her punching him in the face for trying to take her baby from her. She just gave him a look which told him that she wasn't impressed. He frowned and studied Ryu. "You must be my grandson" Ryu just returned his grandparents stares , not responding to him. "I was looking over your career in the promotion and noticed you've never been able to break into the main event scene with the one off occasion. Maybe if my daughter named you Scott, jr like she was supposed to you would have had that success."

"In your eyes maybe, many would beg to differ" Ryu replied.

"And I see your step father is here also" Mrs Quinzel noted.

"We are not family!" The Joker and Ryu said at the same time.

"He is in a sexual relationship with your mother, that I believe makes him a father figure to you" Mr Quinzel explained, smirking.

"You must have many fathers then" Ryu responded coldly. Both of his grandparents stayed quiet. Harley smiled at her child just like she did the same way she did after punching her father.

"Well then, we will be seeing you at the next show. And I shall also be placing you in the first world heavyweight championship march we schedule" Mr Quinzel said as he and his wife walked away.

"What an asshole" The Joker said standing up, Harvey nodded his head in agreement. "Well I'm off to this mystery meeting, have fun kiddies" He walked off moving out the way of Ryu's sight. And that's when he noticed a familiar face. He noticed that Juri Han was here. She had changed slightly since the tournament, and also made some changes to her hair style. The ox horns were much smaller now with long hair running down the back. She then noticed him and smiled, instantly recognizing her. She then winked at him and Ryu felt Harvey nudge him.

"She likes you kid" he grunted. Ryu just grunted in agreement. She walked over to the bar and took a seat, nodding to the open stool next to her inviting him over.

"You goin for it?" Harvey asked. Ryu got out of his seat.

"Ye-" He found himself quickly pulled back into his chair.

"No he's no. " said Harley with control. "I don't want you involved with any of Ra's daughters" Ryu had no idea who she was talking about. Ivy then returned from flirting and spoke to Harley.

"Mr. J wants to dance with me ?" Harley asked with delight.

"Yeah, he does" replied Ivy. Harley squeaked with happiness and went out to find him. Ivy then turned to Ryu. "Go get yourself away kid" she said.

"Thanks!" He said happily.

"I own you for helping me out with that stalker" Ivy said , wandering off again. Ryu took a seat next to Juri.

"Remember me handsome?" She asked.

"Of course I do" he responded. "I see you finally got your wish to become a fighter "

"Yes. Yes I did" Juri smiled.

"What drink do you want?" Ryu asked , taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"Your sweet" Juri smirked.

The Joker took a seat at the long office table, staring at the negotiator across from him.

"So what do you want? Giving me your blessing or something?" The Joker mocked. Mr Quinzel rubbed his eyes as he lay back in his chair. He hated dealing with sarcastic people.

"No, that's not why your hear at all" The Joker looked around the room and noticed the body guards.

"Oh, I get it now. Your gonna roughen me up for turning your little girl insane. I'm not really into doing this without Batsy but I'm open to experiment " he stated.

"I don't care what you do with Harleen , or her stupid child. I'm here to offer you a deal. A contract"

"A contract? And what makes you think I'm going to work for you?" The Joker asked with a serious tone.

"You'll be able to cause pain legally, I'll give you multiple world title runs and make you the face of the company. Your early salary will be a minimum of $20 million per year" Mr Quinzel explained.

"Where do I sign?" Beamed The Joker.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the night Ryu and Juri talked, they talked about various topics and interests, and also some flirting in between. After a couple of hours Juri's father approached the two.

"Juri, were leaving now" he said in a commanding voice. He then noticed Ryu. "I told you not to even acknowledge them!" he demanded in an angry voice.

"It's called socializing with your colleagues Dad!" Juri responded angrily. He studied the two and handed Ryu a business card.

"You can call my personal assistant if you wish to meet with my daughter in future" Ryu knew this meant he didn't want him anywhere near her. "Finish your drink and be ready to go, I will go and find your sister" He left them and Juri returned to her drink. Ryu was about to say something but before he could, is mother embarrassingly shouted over to him.

"Ryu! Were leaving now!" Harley shouted over the room. Ryu rubbed his eyes and Juri let out a smirk. He put a thumbs up in the air to reply to her.

"Well I gotta go, so I'll see you at work" Ryu said as he stood up to leave. Juri took the business card from his hand and took a pen from the bar and wrote a new number on it, handing it back to him.

"Its my...personal number" she smiled. He returned a smile and left her to finish her drink.

"What do ya mean you got a job?" Harley demanded.

"That's right Harley, two million a month for a full year. And all I have to do is beat people up" Joker said with pride.

"But what about the jobs and the bat?" Harley asked, slightly tearing up.

"Well I'll still make time for that, just do some of the jobs yourself"

"But...I can't do it without you!" Harley wined. They turned to the sound of Ryu approaching them.

"Hey there fellow colleague!" The Joker cheerfully said, patting Ryu on the shoulder. Ryu looked at him awkwardly.

"Uhh...what?"

"I'm gonna be working with you kid!" Ryu stared in horror. He was glad his contract was coming to an end soon.

Ryu left his apartment building and reached for his car keys to get to the arena. Before he could, he nearly dropped his coffee when he saw The Joker pulled up in his car waving at him. He had come to pick him up for work. Ryu sighed and got into the passenger seat as they drove off. As soon as they entered the backstage area Ryu immediately realized the backstage atmosphere was much to quieter than it always was. It could be described as feeling empty.

"Jesus Christ! Is this place always this boring?" The Joker demanded.

"No" Ryu replied, confused. They walked around the backstage area until they found Ken. Other fighters and staff were gathered around, with looks of confusion or anger.

"Ken, what's going on?" Ryu asked.

"You mean you haven't seen the new Fightfest card?"

"No, what's wrong with it?" Ryu asked with suspicion.

"The whole card has been changed" Ken explained. "And our match isn't main eventing anymore, The Joker and an unannounced competitor are"

"Hmm, how strange" The Joker said with a smile, seemingly to himself. Ryu stormed off and barged into his grandparents office. His grandmother was sitting in the office alone, writing the final card for the show. She looked up from her work and smiled at him.

"Something you want dear?" she asked.

"What he hell is with me and Ken being pulled off the main event for Fightfest?" Ryu demanded. Mrs Quinzel gave returned a confused look to his question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Bruce booked me and Ken to face each other in the main event four months ago and now we've been lowered to the opening matches and replaced by The Joker"

"I-" Mrs Quinzel was interrupted by her husband before she could respond.

"I moved you down because were trying to raise money for charity, and to do that we need actual stars to advertise" Mr Quinzel explained casually.

"But-" Ryu went to protest, but his grandfather put his hand up to stop him.

"You have a world championship match at the end of the month yes? I suggest you go and train for it" Ryu just gave him a dirty look and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Mrs Quinzel rubbed her eyes and stoop up.

"Scott, for the love of god..."

"What?" he demanded.

"You do realize we are the bookers, not you alone" she said coldly. She sat poured herself a glass of wine and leaned against the desk looking angry.

"What's wrong?" Mr Quinzel sighed.

"The only reason you hired that clown and put him in this high profile match with Ryu is to hurt Harleen"

"No, he's here so Harleen can see what he truely is and-" He tried to continue his response but she stopped him.

"No, you don't care about what happens to her, you never have since she was thirteen. You know I actually would like to get to know who my grandson is and love him for being that. Maybe you should do the same"

"Why? He's the reason we lost Harle-"

"Don't you dare blame him!" she shouted. "It was your choice to leave Harleen with my sister" He stayed quiet. "Now I've got to go and get thhe card to the roster and staff. We will discuss this later. And I hope you know what your doing with this psychopath" She left him alone in the office. His wife was right, he had no intention of getting his daughter back or excepting Ryu as his family. But Harleen had showed him up that day in the hospital, and he would be damned if he didn't do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later...**

Bruce walked through the backstage area, heading for Mr and Mrs Quinzel's office. He had several disputes with the board of directors of the Wayne Foundation and Mr Quinzel about bringing in The Joker and placing him in such high profile matches. But just like the tournament he got the same excuses thrown his way, it's what's best for business. Bruce stopped at the slightly opened door of the office as he heard voices.

"What do you mean he won't lay down for The Joker?" he heard Mr Quinzel ask angrily. Bruce hid behind the wall and listened in. He reconised the second person as being one of the companies road agents.

"He's refusing to just let him win" the agent squeaked. Bruce wondered just exactly why they wanted Ryu to lay down for The Joker.

"Goddamn it, alright" Mr Quinzel shut the door, still not noticing Bruce. Bruce was going to need the Barsunit just in case.

"Stop doing this you little shit!" The Joker shouted at Ryu from the mat. Ryu's game plan for the fight was to ware down The Joker with the triangle choke hold to either make the Joker submit or pass out. This was the fifth time through the fight Ryu had applied the hold. Ryu was annoying The Joker now, and he was actually considering giving up just to make him stop. But he wasn't going to do that, because he planned on beating Ryu cleanly to prove he is better than him. "Honestly your more annoying than Harley when she wants sex!" Ryu just ignored him, and The Joker then came up with the idea of making it look like he was going to give up. He started waving his hand around close to the mat. Ryu knew what he was trying to do and was slightly insulted he would use this on an experienced veteran such as himself. He then noticed his grandfather power walking towards the announcers booth and then heard the sound of the bell. Ryu released The Joker, wondering if he had tapped out. The Joker thought they must have thought he had given up. The ring announcer then turned on his microphone and announced the outcome.

"Your winner and new world heavyweight champion...The Joker!" It would come as a surprise to many, but The Joker was pissed. His boss helped him beat Ryu, so he was still better than him. He grabbed the title from his boss and angrily stormed off. Ryu stayed in the ring and walked around angrily.

"Cody, go and interview him" Mr Quinzel said to his nephew.

"Uhh, I don't think that's very safe Uncle" he replied softly.

"It'll make for great TV, now do it" Cody walked into the ring and approached Ryu.

"Ryu, you must be very frustrated with-" Cody was suddenly knocked out with a hard right hook from Ryu. Ryu then quickly picked up the microphone.

"Frustrated? Frustrated isn't the goddamn word for it! This is bullshit!" Ryu shouted. He turned to where his grandfather stood.

"You screwed me, the board screwed me, everyone in the back knows I should have be champion from day one! Fox keeps turning a blind eye! Grandmother keeps turning a blind eye! Bruce keeps turning a blind eye! I'm sick of this shit!" Ryu heard some booing from the front row to where some of The Joker's henchman were trying to get the crowd to turn against him or to remember this was The Joker's special moment.

"If you don't like tough shit!" He shouted. He slammed the mic down and left the ring. Kicking every object in his path. He kicked the announce table so hard it collapsed. The backstage area was total chaos, there were heads of the Wayne Foundation arguing with staff and fighters discussing what Ryu had just done. Bruce stormed up to him. Put Ryu just stopped him before he could speak.

"I don't care Bruce, I'm going home" Ryu just continued walking, refusing to acknowledge anyone else around him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You better have a way to deal with this Quinzel" said Bruce Coldly. Not only was The Joker the company's world champion, and in a controversial way. But the outcome of the fight and Ryu's explosion on international television had brought the Wayne Foundation a cart load of bad press. Around ninety five percent of those working in the company including Bruce himself were certain Ryu wasn't going to resign a contract extension. Which meant it was about to lose one on of it's best and top draws of the roster.

"Look, I'll sort something out for The Joker to work with another big name and Ryu can work a program with someone like Krillin or Piccolo alright?" Mr Quinzel responded. Bruce looked at him angrily and waved him off. Giving him permission to leave. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Mr Quinzel thought to himself. What and egomaniac Bruce was. He stormed into his office where his wife sat at her desk. "Right, I've got some plans for next months PPV" he said.

"I've already sorted it" Mrs Quinzel replied, not looking up from her work. Mr Quinzel was taken by surprise by this.

"Oh, what have you scheduled?" he asked.

"A rematch between Ryu and The Joker" she said. Mr Quinzel was furious.

"Why!? Ryu isn't suppose to get these opportunities" he shouted. Mrs Quinzel ignored him as she stood up, holding the shows card.

"We've discussed this thousands of times, we are in charge and not you alone. You should thank me as I've just saved your job again" She opened the door to leave.

"Wait! Did you but J in the main event?" he asked.

"Yes, I did" she sighed. She left and slammed the door behind her. Mr Quinzel let out a sigh of relief and poured himself a drink. At least his wife could do one thing right.

Harley had decided it would be easier to drive The Joker and Ryu to the arena herself, as they would be to banged up to make the drive back. Well at least Mr. J would.

"Now are you sure you packed your title Mr. J?" Harley asked for the fifth time.

"Yes! Jesus Christ how many times" The Joker said annoyed. Both he and Ryu continued to get out of the car,

"Ryu sweetie, could you wait moment? I need to talk to you" Ryu grunted and got into the front passenger seat next to her. "Okay look, I know how my parents can be-"

"Mother, I'm fine. I know how to handle this" he said with control. Harley looked at him.

"Okay then" she sighed. "Just be careful okay?"

"Okay" he replied, getting out of the car.

The Joker was tired after his match, being a world champion was tough. He stood in the ring holding his title resting as the crowd booed him. He turned around to leave when he noticed Ryu sat cross legged on the stage holding a microphone. Ryu had been given the night off because of his questionable contract status, so he was confused to why he was still here. The Joker watched in anticipation as Ryu raised the microphone to speak.

"Joker as you stand their as tired and worn out as possible I want you to listen to me, just like I want everyone in the back, who are watching this and those who run this company to do the same. Because next month I will walk out with that championship and until then, I really have some things I want to get off my chest. As much as a surprise to everyone this will be, I don't hate you as much as I used to J. But what I don't like, is this idea that your the best. Because your not, myself, Ken and a bunch of the guys in the back are. In fact, I'm a good candidate for being the best in the world. But there is one thing your better at doing than me J, and that's kissing my grandfathers ass. Your as good as an ass kisser as Harvey Bullock is for taking bribes to keep you around here. Although I don't know of your ass good as Ra's though, Ra's is a pretty good ass kisser. This isn't jealousy buy far, but the fact that your in the main event of Fightfest next year and me and Ken aren't just makes me sick! I'm not sure how many out their know this but my contract is up at the end of the month and I plan to walk out with this company's championship, and maybe I'll go defend it in the Iceberg Lounge, or maybe in Japan or maybe we can have a ring set up at Arkham where I can find some competition with the rouges. You wanna know what the worst part of this company? It''s the fact that an egomaniac like Quinzel runs this place and makes all these bad decisions, and he does this not just because of his ego but because he surrounds himself with douche bag fucking yes men like Ra's and the board of directors who are gonna tell him everything he wants to hear. I like to think maybe this company will be better off once he's dead, but he's just gonna pass it down to his idiotic nephew who thinks one plus one is eleven and his asshole dream son in law Daniel and the rest of his stupid family. He'll take his wife off the booking team even though she's the only one who actually knows what she's doing! In fact, let me tell you a personal story about my mom and my grandfather and me when I was born, you know who we promote this anti bullying campaign? well-" Ryu's mic was cut off. He smiled as he tapped the microphones head and threw it on the ground and left as the crowd went crazy chanting his name. Leaving man various types of emotions and faces behind with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Month...**

"Ryu did it! Ryu is walking out with our championship!" The announcers screamed. Ryu jumped over the barrier and into the crowd to leave the building, holding the championship up high. Mr Quinzel stood in his office watching on the TV paralyzed with shock, anger and fear. The Joker couldn't get the job done, and now some guy who didn't even work for the company had their property. The worse part was that he knew this was going to be the final nail in the coffin for his employment. A Few hours later his PA burst into his office, interrupting him and his whiskey.

"Mr Quinzel, we have an update" he panted.

"Go on" he said miserably.

"Ryu has agreed to meet for contract negotiations" Mr Quinzel quickly stood up.

"This is excellent news! What time will he be coming to our offices?" he asked.

"Umm, well..." his PA began.

"Speak up" Mr Quinzel barked.

"Uhh, Ryu has said he will only negotiate with you on the terms it is the first televised contract negotiation...in the ring" Mr Quinzel stared at him with disbelief.

"So...he wants us to set up a table in the ring, and negotiate in front of a live audience in the arena and a live crowd?"

"Yes" Mr Quinzel thought it through and sighed at what he was going to have to do.

"Fine, tell him it's sorted"

Ryu sat happily with his feet up and championship sat next to him, and staring at the discomfort in his grandfathers face followed by the anticipated crowd. Mr Quinzel pushed the contract towards him

"Okay Mr Ryu, You'll find in this contract all your requirements and some generous improvements" Ryu opened it and mockingly nodded and shook his head in either agreement or disagreement of each point in the contract. He stood up and circled the table with his microphone.

"Wow look at you, your really going to go through with this aren't you? For someone who's so pro Joker I thought you would come out with one of is ridiculous purple jackets and fake flower." There was load laughter from the crowd, as Mr Quinzel remained as calm as he possibly could. "And I can tell right now you now have zero faith in The Joker and I don't blame you-"

"Now hold on a minute, my certain or lack of faith in The Joker has nothing to do with this" Mr Quinzel reassured. "I simply want you to sign a new contract for the right reasons. Firstly, your my grandson and I love you. I don't want to see you with out a job. And secondly I couldn't live with myself to see you face talentless losers for our title"

"Well somehow I think your fine with the second reason because this title has been with the clown" Ryu mocked. There was more laughter from the crowd. "You see I looked over your contract last night, and I had some tiny problems with it. So I designed a new one. My signatures already on it so all you have to do is sign it yourself." Ryu explained, setting a second copy in front of Mr Quinzel. "If you would please open to page 3, I shall read along to everyone. Number one-"

"Don't push me boy" Mr Quinzel said flatly. Ryu sniggered.

"Did you read any of this yet? Perk one, I get to push you" Ryu said, softly shoving Mr Quinzel. "In fact, I'll kick you in the balls as hard as I can and you'll smile at me and like it, because your going to show me and your estranged daughter the respect we deserve or this contract goes to Bud and Lou and I walk out with your championship. Number 2, for a superstar such as myself and my friends I want us to have our own private jet for international tours. And don't try and pawn yours off on me. Number 3, I want everyone in the back and myself to have all that well deserved merchandise like you gave to Joker, like posters, collectors cups, action figures, DVD and Blu Ray sets and hell even ice cream bars." The crowd began chanting 'ice cream bars' as Ryu smirked and Mr Quinzel's face was even more angry. "See? I just made you one million dollars in ice cream sales. Number 4, you know those main event plans for Fightfest with The Joker and special guest Miley Cyrus?" Ryu began. "That's Hannah Montana to those of you who don't watch bad soft porn music videos" Ryu said to the crowd. "You can still have those plans but rather than that being the main event that can go down the card where you put me and Ken's match back where Bruce promised us and the fans it would be the main event. Number 5, lets set some simple rules for my sweet, loving mother. From now on if you wish to talk about her you cannot refer to her as a whore, slut, bitch, disappointment or any other offensive or insulting slurs. In fact, you either have to refer to her as my lovely treasure Harley or the greatest miracle in my life. Those rules can also apply to grandmother to." Mr Quinzel was near breaking point. "Finally, Number 6, you will apologize." Ryu now got in Mr Quinzel's face. "I have had friends here, very talented friends who you fired because you needed some wages to go to The Joker's ridiculous twenty million a year salary."

"They deserved it!" Mr Quinzel shouted.

"They deserved it? Why? Because you don't know what your doing here without taking credit for your wife's work, because you think these people would rather see a famous psychopath rather than talented fighters? You wanna punish people for liking fighting and not sports entertainment? Guys like Sodom, Yamcha, Gen. You, will apologize and you will like it!"

"Now you listen here you son of a bitch-"

"Oh, you just violated number 5, I'm going" Ryu walked to the ropes and slowly began exiting. "I'm going Scott! Say goodbye to the world championship!" Mr Quinzel looked down. Ryu got back into the ring and waited for him to say it. Thee crowd started to chant 'We want ice cream!"

"I don't give a damn what you people want!" Mr Quinzel shouted at the crowd. Ryu slammed the contract on the mat.

"And that's the problem Scott! That's the problem! You don't give a damn, you don't give a damn about them, you don't give a damn about me, you don't give a damn about Harley, you don't give a damn about your wife and that's my problem, I do care about those people! And that's why you will apologize!"

"I apologize" Mr Quinzel muttered quietly.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"I said I apologize" Mr Quinzel said slightly louder,

"What?" Ryu asked again

"I said I apologize you little shit!" Mr Quinzel shouted. Ryu smiled widely and stood on the closest turnbuckle.

"Did you hear that everyone? Scott Quinzel just apologized to Ryu Quinzel and his entire family and audience!" Ryu laughed. An enraged Mr Quinzel pulled out his pen and picked up Ryu's contract from the floor. He was about to sign it until The Joker stormed to the ring. He then stood in front of Ryu and started shouting at him.

"Who the hell do you are? You think you can just insult me like that you little punk?" The Joker shouted at Ryu. Ryu just smiled and shrugged at him. The Joker was about to pull out what looked like either his gun or Joker Toxin but Batman landed on top of the Joker, and placed him in handcuffs. Batman then turned to Ryu who was now standing in the middle of the ring.

"Stop this now!" Batman said. "You've taken it too far"

"Oh no, I just took it's break even point" Ryu explained calmly.

"You claim to be so different from your grandfather but from what I see your acting just like him. Don't you think that's quite hypercritical?" Batman asked. Batman knew that was false, but he thought it would be the best chance to get things under control without the use of force. Ryu laughed and picked up his microphone.

"Hey everyone guess what? Batman just called me a hypocrite! You know it's funny you would call me that when you might be a bigger hypocrite than him!" The crowd, The Joker and the rest of the world watching fell silent, waiting for the explication to what Ryu had just said. "You pride yourself as being an underdog to the other super heroes, you hate how heroes like Superman and The Flash love the public praise or meeting the president or getting the key to the city. But your no longer the underdog are you Bats? No, you who has the longest line of enemies, the sidekicks, hell even merchandise and stores now! You are no longer the underdog, because you are a dynasty, you are what you hate! You...are Gotham's Superman!" Batman threw a punch at Ryu but he quickly moved out the way and hit Batman with a huge right hook. Batman fell and rolled out the ring, immediately taking The Joker out of the arena. Ryu picked up his championship and left through the crowd, leaving the arena to cheer and chant in a pool of various emotions and states of mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce sat at the table with the other members of the board of both the Wayne Foundation and the Wayne Foundation Fighting League waiting for Mr Quinzel. After what had happened at last weeks show, Bruce had made a call with the directors of how to react to the situation. Mr Quinzel took his seat and looked as professional as he could. Bruce was the worlds greatest detective, and he could easily see that Mr Quinzel knew what was about to happen.

"Do you know why you are here?" Bruce asked him. Mr Quinzel nodded.

"Since you took over this project you have fired half of our talent roster, hired a muderous psychopath to a hugely over paid salary, lost one of our top talents and draws and you have let the backstage atmosphere get so out of control talents are going on live TV performing angry rants towards the company and had Batman to attempt to get things under control" Bruce explained.

"Just say it" Mr Quinzel said dryly.

"Scott, your fired" Bruce said without emotion. Mr Quinzel nodded and left the room. He walked down the corridor with his coat over his shoulder as he headed towards his office. He stopped as he looked into his office from the top of the hallway. He saw his wife hugging Ryu tightly, she patted him on the back and watched him leave. Mr Quinzel waited until Ryu was gone and then walked into what used to be his office where his wife was sorting files. She turned to look at him.

"So they made the call?" she asked. He nodded in response.

"Well were leaving now, come on darling" he said, heading for the door.

"Soory sweetie. but I don't finish until eight" He turned to her in confusion but he then figured it out.

"But they fired us" he said

"No Scott, they fired you. Those were your decisions, and the board knows it. They also know I did all the work like how I booked the show alone every time" she explained.

"But you just hugged Ryu goodbye!"

"No, I hugged him because I just signed him to a new contract before you came in. Now is their anything else you want because I have a lot of work to do" Mr Quinzel shook his head and left her. He was actually embarrassed that his wife had done what he couldn't and took his job. He walked out into the main street and turned as he saw his daughter and his grandson together.

"So where do ya wanna go?Get some coffee maybe?" Harley asked him.

"I'll fine with what ever you want to do" Ryu replied. Mr Quinzel stood closer to them, but still kept his distance.

"I hope your happy boy, you've completely destroyed and embarrassed my reputation to the public and got me fired." he said to Ryu. Ryu just shrugged. Mr Quinzel shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Hey dad?" Harley asked him. Mr Quinzel slowly started to turn around, disgusted at the fact he would have to be seen in public talking to her. He was suddenly hit in the head by Harley with her giant mallet. He fell to the ground and saw his daughter standing over him as he tried to stare back at her with slightly blurred vision. "Stay away from my baby!" she shouted to him. He heard her storm off with Ryu as he lay on the ground wiping the blood from his forehead as he slowly regained his vision.

Ryu was awoken by a familiar shooting pain through his body, his dark hadou was taking over again. He rushed to the bathroom and focused as he regained control of it. As he found himself regaining control over himself again, he suddenly coughed up blood into his sink. He wasn't sure to why he had, but he didn't think too much about it as he went back to bed, seeing that it was three in the morning. He went back to sleep with the thought of tomorrow working his first show as the rosters official world champion.

**The End**


End file.
